


Sound Advice

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, FWB, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Klaroline, Romance, Smut, klaus and caroline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: A continuation of the KCAUWEEK2020:They gave each other advice about relationships all the time! Their relationship was practically founded on it! So, couldn’t sex be on the table, too?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Sound Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Not familiar with the original drabble this is based on?
> 
> Go to my page and look for 'Sound Advice - KCAUWEEK2020 Day 7: Best Friends to Lovers x Matchmaker Crush' to catch up.
> 
> This continues on from the drabble!

He was finding it hard to keep his jaw from unhinging as she agreed to what had only been an attempt to jest at her struggles, but Caroline Forbes was not one to play tricks. He scolded the primal instinct within that longed to spring into action and show her exactly how he wanted her.

“You…” He took a pause to sort through his thoughts and quickly found that all the years building up to this moment still could not aid in the comprehension of her wishes. “What?”

She smiled dismissively. “I mean, it’s not like it’s any different than giving advice… It’s just...a little more hands on.”

How she had managed to come to that conclusion, he had not the darnedest idea. 

“Love, do you not think you could get the same results from just talking to Tyler?”

“No!” she said with so much conviction as if of _course_ he should know!

Klaus sucked in a breath and willed himself to part from her gaze in order to quench his dry throat.

“I didn’t want to say it, but you’re a little lacking in the romance department—” Her palms presented themselves before he could object. “I know, I know! Personal growth— but maybe we could help each other improve,” she winced and grabbed the tub of ice cream off the table, shoving a spoonful into her mouth for comfort.

“I don’t know if I should be offended by the fact that you think I would be in need of improvement,” his humorous quip was all he could give to quell the unfamiliar bubbling of his nerves.

With a mouthful of ice cream, at which he laughed, Caroline persisted, “Come on!” She swallowed and stabbed the spoon into the tub. “What could go wrong? We talk about relationship stuff _all_ the time and this is just one step further.” A frown was had by her at his amused eyebrow raise. “Look, we’re comfortable enough with each other that we can try things we’re too scared to do with other people.”

He couldn’t resist a sharp reply, his smirk mocking her, “Harbouring some secret kinks, are we?” When she frowned further, Klaus rubbed the back of his neck—Caroline tried not to ogle his tensing muscles—and groaned, “Okay.” He couldn’t keep track of all the times he wondered what it would be like to have her, but with the opportunity in his reach, he felt himself struggle.

“Okay?” Caroline squinted. “You don’t have to sound so torn up about it.”

A low chuckle left him and the shiver that struck her was hard to hide. She resolved to take another spoonful of ice cream. A breath became trapped in her throat as she felt him inch closer.

“But just so you know,” Klaus leaned inward and took the tub from her grasp, his hush tone penetrating her, “I won’t hold back.”

After all of her confidence in making good of the agreement, she hadn’t prepared herself for his alluring reciprocation. She swallowed the ice cream, letting the cool liquid soothe the heat rising within. His gaze burned into her, testing the limits of her strong front.

“Good,” Caroline mustered as she watched him set the tub on the table, though her parted lips trembled with anticipation. She all but vocalised her surprise as he took her spoon and began to loom over her while he placed it aside. Swallowing her nerves and staring into his pools of blue eyes, she muttered, “I wouldn’t want you to.”

Klaus took a sharp breath, his unreadable expression playing with her senses. The heat of his body radiated onto her. It was when she challenged him with the twitch of her brow, he captured her lips forcefully, his fingers tracing along her jawline. She felt herself clench as he kissed her senselessly, his tongue taking no time to encapsulate the inside of her mouth.

She silently cursed her involuntary, but desirous sigh, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. The thought of his lips gracing hers was nothing but a frivolous fantasy on the loneliest of nights, but they were more skilled than she had anticipated. His hands naturally rested around the curves of her waist and he groaned into her mouth. Her fingers grasped around the curls at the bottom of his hairline, hips jerking into him to his delight.

The context of their entanglement flashed through her mind every few moments, but was quickly dispelled when he smirked against her lips. 

He detached himself from her, his eyes opening to linger on her expectant gaze. God, he was enamoured by her wide, blue eyes watching him with such curiosity. His lips curled upward and decided upon focusing on her bare and inviting neck. Caroline shivered at the hot, wet sensation as his tongue ravished her neck.

The trickling of her arousal alarmed her as he nipped at her neck, sucking the sore spots with care. She hadn’t expected her bodily response to be so intense under his scrutiny. His fingers trailed down her chest, fingering the creases in her t-shirt before they found the band of her cotton sweatpants.

His fingertips dipped under the fabric and she gasped, her head jerking up. He mirrored her recoil and asked softly, “Are you sure you want this, sweetheart?”

His endearing address was a pinch to her heart; he had declared his no-holds-barred approach, but said those words with such gentle notes. Refusing to break from his concerned stare, she nodded slowly.

Her teeth gritted nervously against one another, but released as he met her heat with his fingers. It was his turn to release a soft gasp, his eyes flicking between her face and the location of his hand. “Your pretty pussy is already wet for me, Caroline,” he said with darkened pride.

They hadn’t discussed ‘dirty talk’, but his words drove through her like a bulldozer, her cheeks flushing red. Clearly, he was experienced in dealing out dirty comments, the words falling from his lips with ease. She exhaled the tension that had built within her, her toes curling as he circled her clit with his middle finger.

Klaus was cautious as he removed her sweatpants and panties, his eyes wide in wonderment as he revealed her soft, pale skin. He pressed chaste kisses along the insides of her thighs before licking up her slit. He savoured her sweet taste, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“God,” she muttered, her hips pressing down into the couch. She hadn’t considered how long it had been since someone had gone down on her. Tyler had attempted it, but his talents laid in other areas. Though her mind prodded with the reminder that the purpose was for her to be on top, she reasoned that a little extra pleasure wouldn’t be a bad thing, especially if she wanted to get in the mood.

Her thoughts were distracted by the intertwining sound and sensation of his mouth licking and sucking her pussy. She crooned with pleasure as he slipped a finger inside her, tentatively exploring her walls.

Caroline could only cover the obvious arousal in her face by resolving to remove her top layers. She watched him consume the vision of her splayed out against the fluffy cushions of her couch, her vulnerability growing.

She propped herself back onto her elbows. “You, too,” she demanded abruptly through a moan, reaching to tug his t-shirt up by the collar. Caroline was taken back by the bright laugh that left him, the heat of his breath tickling her core. “Condoms are in the little cubby,” she informed him quickly, at which he grinned. He would have to save his comments for later, he noted as he retrieved the item in question from under the television.

He then obliged her wishes and removed his items of clothing, standing before her to remove his jeans and boxers. She begged herself not to but gasped at the sight of his member springing from its confinement, already hard. Any imagination she had left of him was trumped by the image in front of her very eyes.

“See something you like, love?” he posed the question, wrapping his cock in the condom.

She knew he was waiting for her to break, to falter with embarrassment, but she lifted her foot up onto the couch. With a teasing wobble of her knee, opening the view of her throbbing pussy, she directed a raise of her brow his way.

Klaus swallowed hard, the urge to have her writhing at his touch increasing. He crushed his lips against hers, hovering over her frame. His thigh pressed against her crotch, eliciting a sharp whimper from her as they moved their lips in time.

It felt like they were getting off track, though his kisses encouraged her to loosen on the night’s plan. _No_ , she resolved silently as his tongue wrapped around her own. Caroline gave him no warning when she pushed him off against the cushions, saddling herself atop his lap. Her actions lit a spark in his eyes, the air around them thick with desire.

She tossed a stray curl behind her shoulder, her heat grazing his package as she adjusted in his lap. Klaus growled and placed his hands on her hips, his fingers digging into her supple skin.

“Is this what you like?” she questioned in a meek whisper, taking her time to stroke along his cock.

He mentally lambasted himself for being unable to come up with a response in time, a groan garbling in his throat. She lined him up against her entrance, the leaking pre-cum of his tip under the rubber making contact with her own arousal. She brushed her thumb along the top, shivering at his reaction. The way his eyes rolled back involuntarily was enough encouragement to continue.

Caroline braced herself as she carefully slid onto his thick cock, her free hand taking his shoulder for stability. 

“Shit… Sweetheart,” another growl left him and he forced her chin between his tough fingers, kissing her once again. This time, she felt a surge of power as she gyrated against him. She bit his bottom lip, her tongue soothing the mark. The taste of her earlier ice cream was a welcome one, the tart strawberry complementing their kisses.

Klaus’ moan vibrated through her mouth and he encouraged her movements as he pulled at her hips. She parted from his lips, letting her head fall back, and his lips grazed down the vulnerability of her neck. He stifled a grin against her neck when she whimpered through her hip movements. It was more than he could have imagined in all their time as friends, the way she melted at his touch and took control. Tyler was an idiot, unaware of the untapped potential of her sexual appetite.

“God Caroline, you make me so hard,” he commented, his breath ragged.

Caroline’s arousal only grew at his statement, prompting her to hasten her movement into him.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth, his teeth confident in their brazing as he fondled her other breast. A pop rang from his reddening lips as he released her nipple, his tongue making one last swipe at it. Caroline whined as she felt his member hit the right spot. She rolled into him, helping her own fingers to satisfy her clit in time.

Klaus’ harsh growl surprised her as he took hold of her wrist. He looked at her, his eyes clouded with lust, with the desire to satisfy her himself. He pressed his fingers to her heat, running them along her slit before rubbing her clit. His pressure was perfect against her delicate bud, his thumb brushing against it as he commanded her attention with his stare.

Caroline could no longer hold herself together, her orgasm arriving like a tidal wave. “Klaus! Fuck! FUCK!” she cried her out-bursting pleasure, fingers pulling at his curls.

Caroline pushed on, attaching her lips to his neck. The more he groaned and cursed her name, the closer she came to another release. Her pussy clenched around him, a sensation that drove him wild with pleasure, and she committed to riding him until he fell apart underneath her. “F-fuck,” was his last, shuddering exclamation. His forehead rested against her clavicle, the sweat of their bodies buzzing in their heat.

His hands gripped tightly around her elbows as they sat in each other’s fading pleasure. There was a warmth that grew in her chest as their breathing consumed the silence of the room. There was no attempt to peel herself from him, her walls relaxing around him. She panted, her hand resting across his chest, “Did I do well?”

The laugh that erupted from him as his chin dropped panicked her, but he was too amused by her attitude. Caroline Forbes wanted a grade and by god, she would get one.

He looked up at his fresh-faced friend, her curls a mess of blonde as she awaited his response.

If she was asking whether there was room for improvement, he couldn’t provide an answer. She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

“I think this could be a very useful arrangement, love.”


End file.
